Spirited Desires
by Cornys
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have made it through everything that Malefor had to throw at them, and now they finally have the time to spend fully focused on one another. Their emotions come to the surface in this Cornys's final fan fiction. One-shot Lemon. Enjoy!


**Spirited Desires  
><strong>By: Cornys

Night drew close upon the two heroes as they frolicked carelessly about in the dreamy oceans of infinity. The grand struggle had ended at last, and now the purple and black saviors were free of the world's weight. Their destines were no longer held in the heavens, but in their hearts.

Cynder glanced over her shoulder towards the one who had been at her side during the ordeal and smiled as his body rippled gracefully towards her. "I'm going to catch you!" he persisted through gritted teeth. She hoped that she could get away and land in a place that would provide the at-most comfort and privacy.

A peculiar thing happens to those who are put under such life threatening pressure, you see. One's emotions support the extra weight, and lighten the load upon the ever important mind. Such expansion of the emotions amplify one's desires double fold, and may strike up the greatest displays of emotion from even those that are the most devoid of it. Those who are able to over come such adversity are soon rewarded with an overflowing of emotion that goes on for years, and those that do it together receive a seemingly ceaseless flow of needing for the other. This was definitely the case for Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro couldn't help but stare at the beautiful dragoness before him as she initiated her body into overdrive. Her hips shifted quickly to and fro in, what to him, seemed a sensual manor. He could nearly envision himself laying upon the ground as she worked him over as such. Her head and body worked up and down to the beat of her wings causing her to create a waving motion of her body which amplified the curvature of her body. Especially of her rump.

"Oh no you're not!" Cynder fired back at Spyro playfully with a reassuring wink back toward him.

Spyro copied her notion and threw the entirety of his already tired body into his flight. The air wooshed around their bodies as they bent it to propel them forward. Spyro's sharp and shiny claws neared Cynder's tail. Spyro held it just out of reach observing the pristine dark scales that covered her muscular body. Closer and closer he came until he at last made a solid scratch down the final inches of her tail. A small drop of blood streamed down her and plummeted towards the ground.

"Aw!" Cynder groaned suddenly descending towards the grassy turf and setting her paws down.

Spyro chuckled to himself, "What, you didn't think I'd get you?"

She turned towards Spyro and pulled her tail into her mouth to wash the wound. This revealed her entire underbelly for Spyro's eyes to feast upon, and feast upon the sight he did. He could envision her taking the blunt side of her barb and toying with her clit, with pulsations shimmering through her body with the self-invoked pleasure.

Spyro proceeded fourth while she held her tail in her mouth and rested his body sideways upon the ground facing her a few feet away, "I don't ever wanna lose you, Cyn, not after what we've been through together the last couple of weeks. I really don't think I could be here if it wasn't for you."

There was a glint of remorse inside of her eyes as she allowed her wounded extremity to fall slowly into the padded ground, "I know you don't, and I really don't wanna leave you either."

Cynder rested her head upon the ground and inched it over towards Spyro before grabbing hold of his head with her wings. Their lips locked together as they wrapped their tongues around the other's maw.

Cynder gripped hold of Spyro's body and yanked it towards hers causing them to collide. The smoothness of the other against the vulnerability of the stomach aroused Spyro's dragonhood from within and squished it against the moistness of Cynder's lower stomach as her juices seeped fourth from her yet covered slit. Not a word passed between the lustful pair as Cynder spread her legs allowing Spyro to slide back and place himself into the proper position to coax her body into revealing its self.

The moistness of her seeped out and mixed with the lubricant that was on Spyro's naked organ and formed a puddle on the barren Earth below. Cynder attempted to muffle a moan as Spyro slowly began to grow into Cynder's reluctant organs while it was still sealed.

Her rear legs wrapped around Spyro's midsection pressing them together more forcefully, and she ran her tongue around his forehead lovingly while Spyro nuzzled her breast. Each were entirely absorbed into the other here in the insecurity of the open meadow.

Nobody watched, and nobody cared, but the surroundings were beautiful to match their mate, which added to the serenity. Each loved the other to such an extent that they could careless about the rest of the world. For now they were all that existed to one another.

Cynder moaned again as Spyro wriggled purposefully as to out do his mate. Cynder would have none of it, though and she took the thin tip of her barb and ran it softly down his moist dragonhood causing Spyro to wriggle from the pleasure.

At last, with one large moan, Spyro slipped through the broken dam in Cynder's womanhood. Her breathing instantly intensified and her body began to tremble. Spyro deliberately plunged down into her causing all of her layers to be pushed to the sides. She screamed for salvation from her lover, and Spyro obliged with a crawlingly slow withdraw from the tightness of Cynder's cavity. She curled up in her hero and held him tight. She was never letting go.

"I love you, Spyro," she whispered with the strength she was able to muster. Spyro suddenly coiled up his body and was frozen in place at his waist as Cynder released a groan.

"You, don't think, that you'll, get all of the fun, do you?" she demanded as she rolled him over onto his back and stared at him from above with her eyes. She danced her waist side to side, and up and back at the same time in a small area. The little amount of friction that it created was nothing substantial at first, but it slowly mounted as she continued without end. It tickled with pleasure that Spyro could not flea from, and Cynder enjoyed seeing him wriggle around from the exponential amount of pleasure that emanated from his dragonhood. She herself enjoyed it as well, but she controlled when it ended. She could make Spyro endure this pleasure all day if she so desired.

"You like that?" she cooed lovingly down upon him.

Spyro's mouth opened, but only a long cry of pleasure burst fourth from his lungs.

She decided to stand up straight and wriggle her rump around in larger circles more rapidly. Now she could no longer withstand the pleasure, but Spyro absolutely was stunned. His eyes glued shut, and tears ran down his face as the friction between the two was more than enough for him to orgasm, but none-the-less the motion required for it was absent, so he was forced to endure the satisfaction of that big moment longer and longer as Cynder toyed with herself at his expense.

Spyro slowly grew in strength and finally he drew up the energy to grab hold of her and put her beneath of him. Now with the power to get himself off, he wasted no time and plunged deeply and forcefully deep into her cavity. He pulled out as the juices began to flow from his dragonhood. A steady white stream it came out and splattered, for the most part, into his lover.

A soft whimper emanated form his lungs involuntarily, and he dropped himself back into her forcefully, but this time he left it there and laid the length of his body down upon her as the rest of his stored up juices where expelled from his organ.

"Cynder, what ever happens from here on out, I'll always love you."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the end of a long fanfiction career for me. I'm sure that all of my former readers have long since left the site as well as what I had, but I figured that I owed the community some sort of certain call after all of the requests that I have gotten to make another story. I hope that old and new readers alike have enjoyed. Without the readers none of my fanfictions would have ever came into existance. I'm working on my novel right now, and this has acted as a break from that, that I throughly enjoyed writing. I've still got along way to go on my novel, but I'm in no hurry. I'm enjoying life right now.

What I owe this community you guys may never know. I hate to leave you guys, but it's something that eventually has to happen. Good luck in your future endevors, and good luck with life in general. My PM inbox will ALWAYS be open, no matter how long I've been away. So feel free to message me.

Thanks for everything, and good bye,  
>Cameron Corns (AKA: Cornys)<p> 


End file.
